An international workshop on the Protective Action of Prostaglandins on Gastrointestinal Mucosa will be held in the first week of February, 1981 at the Miramar Sheraton Hotel, Santa Monica, CA. The purpose is to bring together approximately 35 leading scientists from a wide variety of disciplines to discuss the current status of Protective Action of Prostaglandins on Gastrointestinal Mucosa. Emphasis will be placed on the mechanisms by which prostaglandins protect the mucosa of the stomach and intestine against injury by a wide variety of noxious agents and the mechanism by which inhibition of prostaglandin synthesis by drugs such as aspirin leads to mucosal injury. The present status of the clinical use of prostaglandins in the treatment of gastrointestinal mucosal diseases will also be reviewed.